Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus discussed in the publication WO2011/096340 has a configuration in which a plurality of charge holding units are disposed in parallel for a single photoelectric conversion unit.